In recent years, mobile terminals are capable of carrying out communication in a broader frequency band, and there is a demand for multiband-compatible mobile terminals capable of carrying out communication in a plurality of frequency bands. There are known mobile terminals provided with an antenna for a high frequency band and an antenna for a low frequency band to achieve multiband compatibility.